


One

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we come together, no words are needed. IY/K Written for IYHed "Perfect Hedonism" Challenge. 100 Words. Told from Kagome's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

You remove my clothes, leaving me shivering with desire. Golden eyes rake my body, silently telling me your plans. Not a word is exchanged as I feel your claws trail across my skin, leaving a burning trail in their wake. I want to beg but I cannot, my voice stolen by my lust for you. I plead with my body and you comply, filling me quickly with your hardness. I cling to you, surrendering to the passions that engulf us. Consumed by your burning desire, I explode, scattering my heart and soul into the moonlight and becoming one with you.


End file.
